sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Side
A''' Side''' is the manifestation of a particular part of a personality. They are figments of the host's imagination. These Sides are invisible to other people, and only the video audience and the 'host' can see them, as evidenced in Can LYING Be Good??. Thomas Sanders' Sides are the core point of the series' deep lore. Physical charactistics Sides have the same body - the host's one. Their appearance will be similar to eachother and to the host, although with a lot of differences depending on what that Side represents. As such, they will also share several things that are inexplicably connected to the host, such as their sexual orientation. Although the Sides appear deceptively like their host sometimes, it should be remembered that the Sides are, in fact, since they are manifestations of an abstract concept, not human and their interactions should not be treated as such. See the Manual of Style on how to handle this when writing articles. List of Sides * Roman Sanders embodies Thomas' fanciful part. * Virgil Sanders embodies Thomas' anxious part. * Patton Sanders embodies Thomas' moral part. * Logan Sanders embodies Thomas' logical part. * Deceit embodies Thomas' deceptive part. He is a Dark Side. Powers Because the Sides are not physical or human, they possess a number of magical powers. Powers all Sides possess Influence Thomas - The ability to influence Thomas' behavior. This is their first and foremost power, because they are a part of Thomas. This has a passive, as well as an active way of work. An example of an active way is Roman reminding Thomas they are able to shapeshift in Making Some Changes!, (exact moment here) and a passive example is Virgil's duck out in the Accepting Anxiety arc out making Thomas more mellow, relaxed and forgetful. Shapeshift - The ability to transform into something or someone else. This power has two functions: transforming into something previously inanimate (such as puppets) and transforming into someone else entirely, which is akin to channeling. Both versions will be explored in this part. *All four main Sides are able to shapeshift into something previously inanimate, as is seen in Learning New Things About Ourselves. Their new form as puppets is essentially the same, except in puppet form. They maintain their own voice and subsequent awareness, as Virgil says after changing back. *All four main Sides are able to shapeshift into someone else entirely, as is seen in Making Some Changes!. This change extends to their voice and physical appearance, but their clothes remain the same - though this does not stop the person whose likeness is shifted into from altering these features manually (when Patton shapeshifts into Valerie, she wears pigtails). From that moment on, the Side will try to behave to their perception of the person they shifted into. This behavior is limited, however, since they still keep talking to each other with the correct pronouns. And since they behave like their perception of the given person, they may sometimes behave quite differently from the person they're supposed to be in question. It has been shown this can even happen without a Side's own volition, and every Side possesses this ability, but they generally access this ability voluntary. It should be noted that when Roman shapeshifts into Joan, his clothes also change each time (although Joan manually changes them a number of times in the theater). If this is because Roman is a more powerful 'medium' or if it depends on another factor is yet unknown. It is confirmed that Deceit also assumed Patton's form this way in Can LYING Be Good??. Note that Deceit is able to bypass the clothing continuity, it may be that he changed them manually. Summoning - The ability to summon any item, bypassing its inanimate or animate whereabouts. Also called conjuring. This ability knows three versions: *Of the first version, summoning animate and animate items, is unknown if all Sides have this power. Because mainly Roman and Patton have been seen doing this, it is unknown if Logan, Virgil, and Deceit also have this power, but seeing their nature as Sides, they presumably do. It is also unknown if they can, similarly to what they did to Valerie in Alone on VALENTINE'S DAY!, control the summoned (eventual animate) item. *The ability to summon living people was demonstrated when Roman summoned Valerie in Alone on VALENTINE'S DAY!. These people are simulacra of the real thing, as they are actually under full control of the Sides in movement as well as mental. *The ability to call Sides in order them to appear has been demonstrated by Thomas, just by using his voice. This call can be ignored, as is demonstrated ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 1/2: Excepting Anxiety! and it has also been demonstrated that a call is not needed for a Side to appear. The Sides are also able to summon eachother, but can also use physical movement, which cannot be ignored. (demonstrated in Why Do We Get Out of Bed in the Morning?) Teleportation - The Sides and Thomas use teleportation by 'sinking down' and 'rising up' in order to appear. That is, excepting Virgil and Deceit, who do not use the sink down/rise up version and simply appear. They also can teleport on screen, which is shown by a fade out effect. Stretch out into other Side's "territory" - Originally demonstrated by Roman in Why Do We Get Out of Bed in the Morning?, this ability consists of being able to move into another Side's camera frame and break the fourth wall. It was also used by Patton, Virgil and Logan in Learning New Things About Ourselves and is often described by Thomas as . Powers unique to certain Sides Deceit Physic/movement control - The control of the movements or body of other Sides. Deceit possesses this ability and uses it to make them shut up (which is part of the reason why the Dark Sides managed to stay suppressed). Unlike the other abilities, it is unknown if all Sides can do this or if this ability is unique to Deceit himself. Dark Sides The term Dark Side was coined by Roman in Can LYING Be Good?? to described yet unseen Sanders Sides who Deceit had hidden away from Thomas consciously. Next to nothing is known about them, except that Deceit is not the only one. At a con, it has been confirmed that there are at least two other Dark Sides. Although the main consensus among the fanbase is that the Dark Sides might be evil, it is still only a term Roman used to describe these unseen Sides. The term 'Light Sides' is used by fans as an antithesis to describe Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil to oppose them, but the term is not officially coined. Instead the term 'core sides' has been used by Thomas on his twitter when announcing new merchandise. Gallery The Sides in their standard outfits Romancurrent.png|Roman, embodying his creativity. Virgilcurrent.png|Virgil, embodying his anxiety. Pattoncurrent.png|Patton, embodying his morality. Logancurrent.png|Logan, embodying his logic. Deceit.PNG|Deceit, embodying his tendency to lie. The Sides shapeshifting Roman Romanvalerie.png|Roman shapeshifted into Valerie. Romanjoannormal.png|Roman shapeshifted into Joan in Making some Changes! Romanterrence.png|Roman shapeshifted into Terrence. Romantalyn.png|Roman shapeshifted into Talyn. Romanjoan.png|Roman shapeshifting into Joan once again, and uses that form to... Romanjoancivilian.png|let them play various characters, such as Romanthomasmother.png|his mother, who wondered where her gift was, Romanjoanbro.png|a guy angry about a broken vase, Romanjoaned.png|Ed, who lost his hamster, Romanjoanthomasboss.png|and his boss, mad about Thomas not showing up. Romanpuppet.png|Roman shapeshifted into a puppet. Virgil Virgiltalyn.png|Virgil shapeshifted into Talyn, outraged. Virgiljoan.png|Virgil shapeshifted into Joan. Virgilterrence.png|Virgil shapeshifted into Terrence. Virgilvalerie.png|Virgil shapeshifted into Valerie. Virgilpuppet.png|Virgil shapeshifted into a puppet. Patton Pattonterrence.png|Patton shapeshifted into Terrence. Pattontalyn.png|Patton shapeshifted into Talyn. Pattonjoan.png|Patton shapeshifted into Joan, breaking the fourth wall by doing so. Pattonvalerie.png|Patton shapeshifted into Valerie. Note the hairstyle change. Pattonpuppet.png|Patton shapeshifted into a puppet. Logan Loganjoan.png|Logan shapeshifted into Joan. Loganvalerie.png|Logan shapeshifted into Valerie. Loganterrence.png|Logan shapeshifted into Terrence. Logantalyn.png|Logan shapeshifted into Talyn. Loganpuppet.png|Logan shapeshifted into a puppet. Deceit Deceitpatton.png|Deceit impersonating Patton. Trivia *Since it is known that the Sides are imaginary and not real, it is possible that the Sides may be an effect of maladaptive daydreaming or lucid dreaming, mainly because Joan has asked Thomas in Can Lying be Good?? if he did that thing ' ' and it was said that he was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed when he entered the Mind Palace in Selfishness v. Selflessness. *There is an important difference between the Sides and actual DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) - since the Sides are aspects of a single personality. Thomas has made this very clear since he does not want to create discourse; however, he has said his series might help these people. **This also highlights the more inhumane parts of the Sides, showing they are not 'complete' person on their own. Category: Concepts Category:Deep lore Category:Patrolled pages